


The Hours That Follow

by constellationqueen



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kevin actually has a soul, Kevin cares about something other than exy, M/M, Multi, Neil is a great kisser, PWP, Sad smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, i would say that i'm sorry but i'm not, it's just kind of emo, post-Baltimore, well i shouldn't say said, well i shouldn't say soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationqueen/pseuds/constellationqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil never realized how important Andrew and Kevin were to him until he sees them again after Baltimore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hours That Follow

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to [Taylor](http://wymack.tumblr.com/), who said there wasn't enough kandreil in the world.

Neil doesn’t let himself shatter until he’s safely inside Fox Tower, locked inside the dorm room with only Andrew and Kevin and Nicky’s promise that he would stay away. He falls to his knees while breathing becomes a struggle and his throat burns with tears. By the time Andrew and Kevin are kneeling in front of him, tears have started to fall.

“Neil,” Kevin whispers, reaching out to hook a finger under Neil’s chin. Neil looks up, curling his arms around his stomach when he sees the worry in Kevin’s gaze and the anger dulled by possession in Andrew’s gaze.

If his uncle had been seconds later, Neil wouldn’t have seen either of these two men ever again. Neil would have died in that basement, and later he would have been buried under the name Nathaniel. He never again would have been able see Kevin’s eyes light up when talking about Exy, or been able to see the corners of Andrew’s mouth curve up when he does something mischievous. That would have been it. Neil would have been gone.

Andrew leans in then and presses his lips to Neil’s, not touching him anywhere else. He’s giving Neil the opportunity to lean away, but Neil doesn’t take it. He parts his lips and pushes back against Andrew, shivering at the first touch of Andrew’s tongue. Andrew’s hand comes up then, fingertips brushing against Neil’s jaw.

Kevin’s lips on Neil’s neck startle a soft inhale from him, and Andrew takes that moment to nibble on Neil’s lower lip.

“I almost lost you,” Neil whispers, trying to stop crying, but he hasn’t cried in so long and his body just can’t seem to find the off switch. “I almost lost both of you.”

Andrew’s hand wraps around the back of Neil’s neck and Kevin’s fingers slide into Neil’s hair. “Shut up,” Andrew growls, nipping at Neil’s jaw.

“You’re unbelievable,” Kevin murmurs against Neil’s lips before parting them with his tongue. Neil shivers, because this is where he belongs, this is where he feels safe. He drags his teeth over Kevin’s tongue and Kevin moans softly into Neil’s mouth. Neil breaks away laughing and crying, and both motions hurt his cheeks but he can’t stop either of them. He drops his head to Kevin’s shoulder and feels Andrew’s fingers slide soothingly through his hair.

It’s Andrew’s voice that once more brings Neil back to ground level. “We’ve got you.” It’s a promise. A promise that if Neil needs to fall apart, Andrew and Kevin will be there to put him slowly back together. A promise that no matter what, Andrew and Kevin are always going to be there. A promise that Neil is safe.

So Neil shatters. His laughter turns into painful sobs. His arms hurt, his hands hurt, his cheeks hurt. The ghosts of old wounds hurt. Everything that he was never able to cry about is suddenly rushing out of him. Kevin holds him protectively, if carefully, and Andrew wraps an arm around Neil’s back, resting his cheek on Neil’s shoulder. Neil falls to pieces, but Kevin and Andrew are already in the process of putting him back together.

Neil isn’t sure how long they stay on the floor like that, but when his tears finally die down, his knees ache from being on the floor so long, his cheeks are burning, and he’s exhausted. He’s never felt so bare and exposed.

Andrew stands first, and then Kevin, and both men help Neil to his feet, and they walk close to him as they make their way into the bedroom. Andrew shuts the door behind them as Kevin walks Neil over to Kevin’s bed. All three of them silently and softly undress each other before crawling into bed.

They don’t lie down. It’s the middle of the night, but Neil isn’t ready to sleep. He shivers, though not from the cold, and he looks to Andrew for help. Andrew is better than Kevin at reading Neil’s eyes, and Neil knows that Andrew will understand.

Andrew leans forward, stopping before their lips touch. “Keep your hands to yourself,” he says, and then he’s kissing Neil again. Kevin catches on and his lips once more find Neil’s neck, trailing hot kisses to Neil’s collarbone, dipping his tongue into the hollow of Neil’s throat.

Neil makes a soft sound against Andrew’s tongue. Andrew pushes his fingers into Kevin’s hair and tugs him up while Andrew makes his way down. Kevin’s lips connect with Neil’s the same moment that Andrew’s lips find a scar. Neil whines, but Andrew doesn’t stop replacing old painful memories with new pleasant ones.

Kevin swirls his tongue and bites Neil’s lip, demanding his attention, and this time Neil groans. They don’t speak, they don’t say anything. Kevin and Andrew put Neil back together the best way they know how.

Kevin’s fingers are soft and hesitant against Neil’s neck and then his chest, tracing scars and muscle. Neil moves minutely into the touches and Kevin presses his palm to Neil’s chest and kisses him deeper.

Andrew’s mouth finds Neil’s dick through his briefs, and the sudden jolt of Neil’s body is enough motivation for Andrew to slide off the bed and move between Neil’s legs. Neil’s briefs are gone in the next second, and Kevin’s soon follow.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asks, looking up and waiting with one hand on Neil’s hip and the other on Kevin’s. Kevin pulls away from Neil long enough for both of them to answer positively before he consumes Neil in a kiss again. Andrew rolls his eyes and swallows Neil whole.

Neil gasps, dropping his head back against the wall and curling his fingers. Kevin bites Neil’s lips, and then suddenly Kevin’s moaning as Andrew takes him in hand. Kevin’s lips open against Neil’s, but neither of them are kissing. Andrew sucks hard on Neil as he pulls up and swirls his tongue around the glans and specifically along the slit before he sinks back down. Neil is already a mess, noises rising too loud from his throat, but neither Andrew nor Kevin do anything to quiet him.

Andrew’s fingers tighten around Kevin’s dick and Kevin shudders, dropping his head to Neil’s shoulder and shoving his fingers into Andrew’s hair, gripping tightly to steady himself. Neil moves his head forward, nipping at Kevin’s neck and biting at the junction between neck and shoulder when Andrew suddenly curls his tongue and lightly drags his teeth on the upstroke.

Against Neil’s shoulder, Kevin is moaning deeply. Neil pulls his mouth away from Kevin’s skin with a wet sound and a pretty noise too high to be a moan. Andrew digs his fingers into Neil’s hip and pins him against the bed just as Kevin brings his head back up and swallows Neil in a kiss. Both men are shuddering, hips jerking under Andrew’s ministrations.

“Andrew,” Neil warns on a gasp, but Andrew just presses himself further down and massages with his tongue. Neil cries out as he climaxes, and Kevin watches, fixated, never bored with the amount of expression Neil holds when he comes.

Only a few strokes later, and Kevin is moaning into his climax, making a mess in Andrew’s palm.

When Andrew stands, he wipes the come on Neil’s chest, and Neil smiles. “You’re a mess,” Andrew says, voice flat as he moves to straddle Neil.

“What else is new?” Neil murmurs, opening his eyes to blink up at Andrew.

Kevin moves closer again, his fingers brushing Andrew’s hair. “Where can I touch?” Kevin asks, because he wants to touch, he wants Andrew to know that he’s allowed to feel good too.

Without breaking his eyes from Neil, Andrew takes Kevin’s hand and puts it in his hair. “Here,” Andrew says, and after a quick glance, he drags his thumb across Kevin’s lips. “These can go anywhere except my back and arms.” Andrew glares down at Neil, tracing Neil’s swollen lips with his eyes.

“Kiss me,” Neil whispers, and Andrew complies, but not before biting hard on Neil’s lower lip.

Andrew has a hand tightly gripping Kevin’s hair when he takes himself in hand. Kevin’s lips are on Andrew’s shoulder, and his hand is in Andrew’s hair. Kevin’s other hand is cupping Neil’s neck.

Somewhere along the line, Neil takes control of the kiss, and Andrew starts to melt. Small moans leave him when he gasps for air in between kisses. Neil’s mouth is always moving, teeth grazing, pretty lips sucking on Andrew’s tongue, tongue tracing the roof of Andrew’s mouth, breaking a shiver across Andrew’s shoulders. His hand moves faster over his own dick, and Neil makes an encouraging noise and Kevin mouths something against Andrew’s skin. Andrew’s breath catches hard and fast, and he doesn’t breathe while he comes onto Neil’s chest.

Afterward, Andrew and Kevin look down at the mess on Neil’s chest – they look down at _Neil_ – and then Kevin walks off to the bathroom for a damp rag while Andrew becomes boneless and drops onto the bed next to Neil.

“Andrew?” Neil whispers, smiling at Kevin when he returns. Andrew hums something to let Neil know that he heard him, and he watches Kevin clean up Neil’s chest and give him another kiss before returning to the bathroom. “I’m sorry for being the reason you choked Kevin.”

Andrew nips at Neil’s earlobe as Kevin returns, shutting the door and turning off the lights.

Three people can barely fit on one bed, but they make it work. Andrew flattens himself against the wall, Neil presses his back to Andrew’s chest, and Kevin somehow manages to squeeze onto the edge of the bed.

Kevin surprises Neil by saying, “I don’t blame Andrew. I shouldn’t have been so scared to tell what I knew.” Neil rests his forehead against Kevin’s with a sigh, and Andrew drops his forehead to the back of Neil’s neck.

They’re silent for a long time, and Neil is pretty sure that both Andrew and Kevin are asleep when he whispers, “Thank you,” into the darkness.


End file.
